Sutil
by mutemuia
Summary: La ira es inevitable. Y la venganza se sirve fría… [Part of the Karmic Justice Collab Series].


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece, por más que quisiera… Las letras que vas a leer, sí son mías.

* * *

**SUTIL**

—Quiero que la destruyas —Eso fue lo que Ren soltó en cuanto la puerta del despacho de Lory se cerró tras él.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Lory, dejando con cuidado su cigarro en el cenicero. En Japón está prohibido fumar en los lugares de trabajo, pero en fin…

—Hunde su carrera —masculló Ren, acercándose con pasos largos y rápidos hasta el escritorio—. Arruina su reputación.

—¿Qué? —Ahora sí, Lory estaba oficialmente preocupado. Él había visto antes, hace mucho tiempo, esa sombra de ira en sus ojos, el ceño surcado de líneas de enojo, los dientes apretados…; las manos convertidas en puños de cólera y la postura tensa, dispuesta a saltar como un resorte a la menor provocación.

—Que no pueda volver a trabajar en el medio —añadió Ren, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—¿De quién hablas, chico? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

—Morizumi Kimiko —siseó, con algo demasiado parecido al desprecio.

—Oh —dijo Lory, y volvió a tomar asiento, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su butaca—. ¿Ella te lo contó?

—No —respondió Ren, y líneas duras se marcaron en su mandíbula—. Yukihito.

—Ah… —dijo, y tomó de nuevo su cigarro, dándole una calada larga, prologando el silencio un poco más—. Molesto con que no haya sido ella, imagino —aventuró Lory—, ¿o por lo que le hicieron?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar? ¡La quiso matar! —exclamó, dando un paso atrás—. La drogaron, la levantaron del suelo, casi la lanzaron al vacío.

—Soy consciente de todo eso, muchacho.

—Quiero que sufra —declaró, la voz enronquecida de rabia. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos, oscureciendo su rostro—. Que pague por lo que ha hecho…

—Ren —susurró Lory, volviendo a ponerse en pie.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó Ren.

—Tranquilízate —pidió suavemente Lory, llevando las manos al frente, en ademán apaciguador.

—¿Que me tranquilice? —repitió Ren, la voz airada pintada también de incredulidad y asombro—. ¡Pudo haberla matado!

—Calma, chico… —insistió Lory.

—Estoy calmado, jefe… —replicó Ren, apoyando las manos en la mesa e inclinándose para ponerse a su misma altura—. Estoy tan calmado que estoy aquí, hablando contigo, en vez de impartir justicia por mi cuenta…

—Tsuruga Ren no haría eso… —declaró Lory, enarcando una ceja—. Es un caballero.

—Tsuruga Ren no pinta nada aquí —dijo, incorporándose. Y Lory sabía que, en cierta manera, era cierto.

—Ella no lo ha denunciado —dijo el presidente, intentando orientar la conversación más hacia Kyoko que hacia Kimiko.

—¿Y? —Ren ladeó la cabeza—. Sigue siendo un delito.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Lory—. Pero no hay denuncia.

—Hay grabaciones —añadió Ren—, fotos.

—Que no podemos usar —precisó—. Ningún tribunal las aceptaría como evidencia.

—¡Cómo! —exclamó Ren, frunciendo el ceño—. No puedes estar hablando en serio…

—Tecnicismos, chico —le dijo, haciendo círculos vagos en el aire con una mano—, lagunas legales. Lo he consultado.

—¿Y si Kyoko la denunciara finalmente? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Seguiría siendo su palabra contra la suya —le contestó.

—¿De verdad vas a ir por ahí? —cuestionó con sarcasmo.

—Es lo que hay, muchacho… —concluyó Lory.

Y es entonces cuando Ren exhaló un suspiro de derrota enfurecida, vibrante como el rugido de un animal herido. Dando un paso a un lado, se deja caer en una de las butacas junto al escritorio, y con los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas, su cabeza y sus hombros también caen, vencidos, impotentes. Lory no puede verle el rostro, pero tampoco es que haga falta para saber que esto aún no ha terminado.

—Si alguna vez has amado a mi familia —dijo Ren, sin alzar la cabeza. Su voz parecía más grave, más ajena—, si alguna vez te hemos importado, te lo pido. Hazlo por Kyoko, por Mogami-san —Sus ojos por fin buscaron los suyos—. Húndela. Castígala.

—Kuon… —susurró. El chico cerró los ojos un instante al oírse llamar por su verdadero nombre—. Tiene conexiones… Sabes que su familia está muy metida en la industria… Además, Koenji-san ya se ha encargado de quitarla de en medio, no volverá a trabajar aquí. Bueno, al menos hasta que finalice sus contratos.

—No lo entiendes… Que actúe o no, no es el problema —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, revelando el cansancio tras la ira—. ¿Y si vuelve a intentarlo? ¿Y si esta vez nadie puede detenerla?

—¿Lo crees posible? —preguntó Lory, sintiendo cómo la preocupación, la verdadera preocupación, le revolvía el estómago.

—La gente como ella no retrocede nunca, jefe —declaró—. Lo sé bien. Yo fui uno de ellos.

—No, Kuon. Tú nunca fuiste como ella —le contradijo, adelantando el torso—. No te atrevas a compararte con ella. Nunca.

Por respuesta, tan solo una carcajada amarga salió de los labios de Ren. Se incorporó para apoyar la espalda en la butaca y exhaló otro suspiro de impotencia. Mientras, el cigarro de Lory dibujaba sinuosas volutas de humo en el silencio entre los dos.

—Le pondré un guardaespaldas —dijo Lory al poco—, si te hace sentir más tranquilo. No estará sola.

—Yashiro estaba con ella, y mira lo que pasó…

—¿De veras crees que lo volverá a intentar? —cuestionó, aún dudando, a pesar de sí mismo—. Mogami-kun ya tiene el papel…

—Lo hará —afirmó Ren—. Si una vez que empiece el rodaje, Kyoko tiene un "accidente", no volverán a hacer un casting. La elegirán directamente a ella como sustituta.

—Un segundo accidente llamaría mucho la atención —argumentó Lory.

—Un segundo "accidente" ya casi ocurrió, jefe —precisó Ren, rodando los ojos—. ¿Crees que eso la detendría?

Lory se llevó la mano a la barbilla, en ademán pensativo. Un guardaespaldas, por supuesto. Eso lo primero. Tenía que darle un voto de confianza al chico y hacerle caso con ese instinto. Y aunque se equivocara, no estaría de más tomar precauciones, y saber a Mogami-kun segura, les traería algo de paz mental a los dos. Tan solo por si acaso…

—Podría tentarla con un papel protagonista en alguna película —añadió Lory—. Aunque eso sería casi un premio… —consideró Lory. Pero Ren tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras eso la mantenga lejos de Kyoko, tomaré lo que me des… —Y por fin el alivio suavizó un tanto sus facciones.

—Algo más se me ocurrirá…

* * *

Morizumi Kimiko se apresuró a renunciar a su papelito secundario en _El loto en el fango_ por un papel protagonista en su propia película. Abonó con gusto las escandalosas tasas por incumplimiento de contrato y se despidió de sus compañeros con una mirada despectiva por encima del hombro.

Tan entusiasmada estaba con la idea de alcanzar por fin la fama, que ni ella ni su mánager se molestaron en leer el guión antes de firmar y estampar su sello.

_Error de novatos…_

A los diez minutos de película, el personaje de Kimiko mutaba dolorosamente en algo parecido a una cucaracha, y se pasó el resto del metraje babeando y luciendo unas antenitas ridículas y unas prótesis faciales espantosas mientras trataba de devorar a quien estuviera a su alcance. Hasta que el héroe, su presunto interés amoroso, la gaseó a base de bien y luego la decapitó. Solo para asegurarse…

Tras el estreno, la crítica calificó su actuación de mediocre tirando a mala, aunque alabó la dirección y la calidad técnica de la producción, especialmente los efectos de maquillaje que convertían a una belleza asiática como ella en un ser horrible. Aunque claro, muy pocas personas sabían que era justo al revés: el maquillaje tan solo había revelado su verdadera naturaleza.

Misteriosamente, las redes sociales se llenaron de memes con su cara deformada con tanta rapidez, que Morizumi Kimiko interrumpió su gira promocional y huyó a esconderse y a rumiar su rabia y su vergüenza.

Pero no sirvió de nada… Morizumi Kimiko alcanzó la fama, efectivamente, aunque no de la manera en que ella había pensado. Desde entonces fue conocida en todo el país como Morizumi Kokkuko, algo así como "la chica cucaracha", y quien quiera que le aplicara tal apelativo por primera vez, no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

O quizás sí…


End file.
